Bibelôs
by Lotte Dot
Summary: As coisas já estavam mudando irrevogavelmente entre eles. Do mesmo universo de "Felicidades".
1. Parte I

**N/A: **_Bem, o que eu posso fazer além de pedir desculpas pelo longo sumiço? Infelizmente, a vida pessoal tende a atrapalhar a escrita. Minhas sinceras desculpas. Para aqueles que ainda estiverem acompanhando e comentando, muitíssimo obrigada. Vocês são meu eterno estímulo e eu sou eternamente grata._

* * *

><p>A música parou assim que ele virou a chave do carro.<p>

Estacionado em uma rua pouco movimentada, sem música ou o som abafado do motor, Arthur estranhou o silêncio súbito. Ele sempre estava rodeado de barulho. Pessoas. _Trabalho_.

Tudo fora tão corrido naqueles últimos dias que, às vezes, era difícil de acreditar que já fazia mais de uma semana que ele voltara. Os plantões, as longas horas tentando colocar em dia o atraso. Hospital, apartamento novo, sofás, a parede do quarto que pintaram de laranja e não _pêssego_ enquanto eles estavam fora. Parecia haver um eterno zumbido em seus ouvidos.

Parado ali, sozinho e longe de tudo, ele inesperadamente se deu conta do tempo. Ainda tinha a sensação de que haviam chegado na noite anterior e que o cansaço que estava sentindo era conseqüência de uma viagem tumultuada e de poucas horas mal-dormidas.

De repente, a ligação irritada da irmã no dia anterior fez mais sentido.

Dez dias, e tudo havia se resumido a trabalho e decoração. Todas as noites, ele chegara em casa exausto, apenas para ser recebido com o cheiro de tinta fresca no ar, um apartamento quase vazio e a voz irritada de Lizzie ao telefone, reclamando com o gerente de alguma loja que não cumprira o prazo ou entregara o móvel errado.

Com um suspiro, Arthur voltou a si e tirou a chave da ignição. Certificando-se de que não estava esquecendo nada, desceu do carro e se virou para a entrada da pequena galeria, pouco movimentada àquela hora da manhã.

O letreiro simples atraiu seu olhar, como sempre. Acima das largas portas de vidro fumê, o _LeFay_ em fonte cursiva e preta, contra o fundo branco, nada tinha de pretensioso, tanto que ninguém poderia imaginar o tamanho da discórdia que aquele nome tão simples havia gerado entre os Pendragon.

Entre Uther e Morgana, mais especificamente. Com Arthur no meio, como sempre.

"_Eu não estou fazendo de propósito. Você sabe disso, não sabe?_" Ele lembrava bem. Fora umas das poucas ocasiões, desde que ela entrara na família, em que Morgana, insegura, buscara a aprovação de _Arthur_. Na maior parte do tempo, ela era orgulhosa demais para procurar apoio nos outros. Geniosa demais. Exatamente como Uther, o que era a grande ironia da situação.

Acima de tudo, eles brigavam porque Morgana não sabia como pedir ajuda, enquanto Uther não sabia como oferecê-la. No impasse, ambos apelavam para discussões acirradas e palavras ácidas, seguidas de um silêncio obstinado que podia durar dias.

_LeFay_ era o grande trunfo da irmã, depois de algumas tentativas profissionais insatisfatórias. Mais do que um trabalho, a galeria – mesmo que um negócio ainda pequeno – representava a independência de Morgana. Que Uther tivesse tomado um simples nome como afronta à memória de Igraine e, pior, como um sinal de ingratidão, era imperdoável para Morgana.

Arthur acreditava que todo filho adotivo, em algum ponto da vida, naturalmente se interessasse em saber sobre seus pais biológicos. Ele podia estar errado, mas fazia sentido. E Morgana não fora uma exceção – ainda mais depois de perder os pais com apenas dois anos de idade, em um assalto a mão armada. Talvez fosse uma forma de a irmã buscar conforto e, principalmente, de superar o fato. Ele sabia o _quanto_ ela amava Igraine – mas sabia também que o amor por uma mãe adotiva não precisava substituir o amor por aquela que morrera antes mesmo que a filha pudesse lembrar suas feições.

Dois anos, e Uther nunca sequer passara pela frente da galeria. Por longos meses, os jantares semanais da família viraram pretexto para discussões, que depois foram substituídas por um silêncio constrangedor. Durante esse período, as ocasiões familiares tornaram-se verdadeiro motivo de indigestão para Arthur – aquele forçado a tentar iniciar alguma conversa com duas pessoas que se recusavam até mesmo a trocar olhares. Depois de algum tempo, ele simplesmente desistira de tentar argumentar com o pai, ou pedir que Morgana tivesse paciência.

Agora Uther simplesmente fingia que Morgana continuava a ser modelo, enquanto a irmã aprendera a não tocar mais no assunto. De qualquer forma, a relação deles não era mais a mesma. Arthur a conhecia bem demais, e era impossível ignorar a decepção estampada no rosto de Morgana a cada evento da galeria a que o pai não comparecia.

Arthur suspirou. Uther fazia tanta questão por algo que, se ainda estivesse viva, Igraine apoiaria com unhas e dentes. O que provavelmente só tornava a situação ainda mais difícil de aceitar para Morgana.

"Então… você vai entrar ou não?"

Ele piscou. Só então se deu conta de que a própria Morgana estava encostada no umbral da porta, as mãos dentro dos bolsos, em uma posição perfeitamente casual, mas a sobrancelha erguida e o pequeno sorriso não o enganaram. As palavras irritadas da irmã ao telefone ainda estavam bem vivas em sua memória.

"As damas primeiro", ele indicou o caminho com a mão livre, um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Com um muxoxo, Morgana balançou a cabeça e lhe deu as costas, não se deixando enganar por um minuto. O sorriso de Arthur se alargou sem que ela visse.

"Venha." Ela continuou falando enquanto adentravam a galeria e seguiam pelo corredor que, Arthur sabia, daria no escritório da irmã. "Considerando que ainda são _seis e meia da manhã_, imagino que você precise voltar logo para o seu precioso hospital."

"Eu estou aqui, não estou?", o loiro comentou, seus olhos observando distraidamente os quadros pendurados ao longo das paredes. Já conhecia a maioria deles. "E ele não é _meu_, mas sim, eu preciso voltar para o hospital", acrescentou, ignorando as alfinetadas com bom humor.

Não precisava vê-la para saber que Morgana estava revirando os olhos.

Pouco depois, adentraram o escritório, e, enquanto a irmã fechava a porta às suas costas, Arthur tomou alguns segundos para olhar ao redor e sentir pena de si mesmo, dando-se conta de que se sentia mais em casa ali, com os tons claros e as poltronas confortáveis do lugar, do que no seu próprio apartamento. Em seguida, balançou a cabeça e se sentou em sua poltrona favorita, como sempre fazia.

Quando se virou para Morgana, ela estava de pé ao lado da mesa de vidro, mexendo com alguns papéis, mas o pequeno sorriso que ela tentava conter não passou despercebido. Arthur continuou a observá-la, notando as roupas amarrotadas e os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, fios bagunçados caindo sobre o rosto de aparência cansada.

Aquele descuido com a aparência não era do feitio da irmã. Quando o loiro lançou um olhar rápido à sua volta, notando os lençóis meticulosamente dobrados sobre o braço de um largo sofá branco, confirmou suas suspeitas. Com o cenho franzido, voltou a atenção para Morgana, e a encontrou com uma mão estendida em sua direção e uma expressão impaciente.

"Pare com o suspense e me dê logo o bendito presente. Eu sei que esse pacote é pra mim."

Rindo alto, Arthur balançou a cabeça, mas alcançou o pacote quadrado que vinha carregando desde o carro e pousou-o sobre a mesa. Era grande, cobrindo boa parte do móvel, e fino, deixando óbvio o que havia sob o embrulho de papel madeira. Morgana não perdeu tempo, abrindo-o com uma eficiência que demonstrava prática.

"Direto do Marais", Arthur comentou, enquanto Morgana retirava a última camada de papel e observava o quadro com olhos ávidos. Dando alguns minutos para que ela digerisse os detalhes da pintura – Arthur sabia, pela forma como a irmã mordia o lábio inferior, que ela não ouviria uma só palavra que ele dissesse –, voltou a observar o escritório, tentando encontrar mudanças desde a última vez que estivera ali.

Não havia muito. Numa das estantes mais baixas, avistou uma foto dele e de Morgana dançando juntos no casamento, cerca de vinte dias atrás. Um sorriso rápido curvou seus lábios. Provavelmente, uma das fotos tiradas por Gwen, que fizera questão de levar a própria máquina, mesmo sabendo que Uther contrataria metade dos fotógrafos profissionais da cidade para registrar o evento.

"É incrível."

A voz de Morgana atraiu sua atenção novamente. Ela segurava o quadro com as duas mãos, distante do corpo. Arthur correu os olhos pela imagem já conhecida. Nada havia de muito inovador na escolha do cenário – só mais uma paisagem de Paris às margens do Sena –, mas a pintura era de um realismo que atraíra a atenção de Arthur de imediato, parecendo uma fotografia. Exatamente como as pinturas favoritas de Morgana. Comprar aquele quadro tinha sido um dos presentes mais óbvios de toda a viagem.

Enquanto ela cuidadosamente voltava a envolver a pintura com o papel madeira, o foco de Arthur se dispersou mais uma vez, passando por fotos já conhecidas; estantes até o teto, cobertas de livros e quinquilharias que Morgana adorava colecionar, mesmo sem nunca admitir; as duas grandes janelas que tomavam quase toda a parede de fundo do escritório, responsáveis pela iluminação natural do recinto. Dali, ele podia ver todo o parque que ficava atrás da galeria, praticamente vazio àquela hora da manhã.

Por fim, seu olhar parou sobre o único quadro pendurado entre as duas janelas. Era um desenho de Morgana, à base de carvão sobre um fundo branco. Os traços imperfeitos e os sombreamentos feitos a mão formavam uma imagem fluida do rosto da irmã, que ria de algo fora do foco do artista. Os cabelos escuros estavam soltos como ela preferia. Um retrato casual e divertido, o seu favorito da irmã e, facilmente, de toda a galeria. Era também tão _Merlin_ que a assinatura do amigo no canto inferior da tela era desnecessária.

"Ele tem perguntado por você."

Sem piscar, seus olhos se voltaram para Morgana mais uma vez, e sua única resposta foi um "_hm_" evasivo. Ela o observou intensamente por alguns instantes, sem expressão alguma. Arthur aguardou o julgamento em silêncio. Para a sua surpresa, quando ela enfim se manifestou, foi com um pequeno sorriso sem humor e um leve balançar da cabeça, antes de estender a mão em sua direção novamente.

"Ok, agora o presente de verdade."

Arthur gargalhou. "Eu realmente devo estar ficando previsível", e retirou um papel dobrado do bolso de sua camisa. Havia um nome e um número de telefone rabiscados.

Morgana recebeu o papel como se valesse ouro, um sorriso largo no rosto e os olhos quase brilhando. Para ela, era provável que valesse. Arthur sorriu com afeto.

"Ele está esperando a sua ligação. Ansiosamente, eu diria", comentou, enquanto ela anotava, em letras grandes e garrafais, os dados do pintor no papel madeira que envolvia o quadro. "Espero que o seu francês não esteja enferrujado."

"Nah, Merlin pode fazer essa ligação por mim", ela respondeu, indo até a porta do escritório com o pacote na mão. Ela encostou o quadro contra a parede, ao lado de outros quatro ou cinco já empilhados, à espera de que alguém os levasse.

Enquanto ela organizava a pilha, Arthur lançou outro olhar geral ao redor do escritório e perguntou, tentando soar casual:

"Então… você e Leon?"

A única reação da irmã foi parar o que fazia por dois ou três segundos, e então recomeçar a organizar. Por alguns instantes, Arthur achou que seria simplesmente ignorado, mas então ela perguntou, com a voz rouca:

"Eu e Leon _o quê_?"

Arthur comprimiu os lábios, observando-a por alguns instantes com um ar pensativo. Quando ela começou a enfileirar os quadros pela terceira vez, ele suspirou.

"Por Deus, Morgana, pare com isso. Eu só quero saber como vocês estão." Ela se empertigou, mas continuou de costas para o irmão. "A última vez que eu vi vocês dois juntos foi no casamento, e eu digo _juntos_ muito vagamente, considerando que cada um passou a noite em um extremo diferente do salão."

Quando a irmã enfim se virou, Arthur se deparou com a mesma expressão vazia de alguns minutos antes, o que só o preocupou mais. Morgana e Merlin eram tão parecidos em tantos aspectos, e um deles era que ambos vestiam o coração na manga, para todos verem. Uma reação tão evasiva por parte de Morgana não era algo com que estivesse acostumado.

"A gente vai ficar bem."

Arthur ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da resposta curta e seca.

"Se o seu conceito de 'bem' inclui dormir no trabalho, eu não estou ficando menos preocupado."

Com lábios crispados, Morgana voltou a aproximar-se da mesa para encará-lo fixamente.

"Arthur, hoje não, ok?"

E, enquanto ela reunia alguns papéis com uma expressão firme, Arthur suspirou e se levantou, entendendo que o assunto estava encerrado. De pé ao lado dela, o loiro repousou uma das mãos sobre o braço da irmã, forçando-a a parar o que estava fazendo. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

Ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes, encarando-o. E então cobriu a mão dele com a sua.

"A gente _vai_ ficar bem", ela sussurrou, como se compartilhasse um segredo.

Arthur assentiu, em silêncio. Morgana então se afastou, e ele a seguiu. Enquanto ela abria a porta, Arthur lançou um último e rápido olhar para o quadro entre as duas janelas. Quando se voltou para a saída, a irmã o observava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Merlin vai chegar daqui a pouco para dar uma olhada neles." Ela gesticulou em direção aos quadros empilhados ao lado da porta. Houve uma pausa, e Arthur sabia exatamente o que viria em seguida. "Por que você não espera? Ele não deve demorar."

"Eu preciso voltar para o trabalho, 'Gana." Não era mentira, mas, mesmo aos ouvidos de Arthur, as palavras soaram como uma desculpa fraca.

Sua irmã torceu os lábios, mas assentiu curtamente. O que significava que ela não concordava com o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo, mas não iria discutir. Em silêncio, Arthur agradeceu pela pequena trégua. Já estava no corredor quando ela o chamou mais uma vez.

"Esqueci de dizer," Arthur se virou para encará-la, "Gary's hoje, às oito. Gwen e Lancelot convidaram todo mundo."

Arthur ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

"Gary's, huh?" E então, ele sorriu abertamente. "Eles _finalmente_ marcaram o casamento?"

"O que eu posso dizer? Parece que você iniciou tendências por aqui." Uma expressão marota tomou conta do rosto de Morgana. "Lembre de fazer cara de surpresa quando eles derem a notícia."

O loiro riu. Morgana ofereceu um sorriso, mas Arthur apenas conseguiu enxergar o cansaço por trás do gesto.

"Me ligue."

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo." Dessa vez, não havia censura nas palavras dela, e o pequeno sorriso ganhou alguns milímetros no rosto pálido de Morgana. Arthur assentiu novamente e, com um curto aceno, deu as costas à irmã e foi embora.

* * *

><p>Arthur encarava o copo vazio com certo desânimo, considerando se seria mais válido ir até o bar para conseguir outra bebida ou simplesmente coagir Lancelot a fazer aquilo por ele, quando o próprio pigarreou alto, chamando sua atenção e de toda a mesa.<p>

Quando olhou para o amigo, ele e Gwen estavam trocando olhares cúmplices e, no caso dela, um sorriso constrangido. Arthur conteve o riso. Então eles _finalmente_ fariam o anúncio. Olhou discretamente para o relógio. E o casal só precisara de _uma hora e meia_ para tomar coragem. _Muito bem, Lance_.

Um chute nada gentil em um de seus calcanhares provou que não fora tão discreto assim. Fez uma careta para Morgana, do outro lado da mesa, e ela retribuiu com um sorriso vitorioso. Ao lado dela, Leon revirou os olhos, mas era óbvio que se esforçava para não rir. Morgana bateu no peito dele, mas era óbvio que ela também queria rir.

Um sorriso suave tomou conta do rosto de Arthur. Quando chegaram, Leon e Morgana estavam tensos, e mesmo sentados um ao lado do outro, quase não se tocavam. Agora pareciam mais relaxados, e lentamente as discretas demonstrações de carinho começavam a ressurgir entre os dois, o que o deixava mais tranquilo. Se a irmã dissera que eles ficariam bem, então Arthur acreditaria dela.

"Hem." Lancelot agora estava de pé, erguendo uma taça, e parecia extremamente desconfortável com a situação. Gwen lentamente ficava mais vermelha.

"Desembuche de uma vez, homem." Todos riram e olharam para Elena, que fora adotada pelo grupo logo depois que Lancelot a conhecera, também trabalhando como advogada para as indústrias farmacêuticas de Uther. Ela piscou um olho para o amigo, um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Sem jeito, o moreno começou a agradecer pela presença de todos. Arthur observou, divertido, enquanto ele começava a gaguejar. E pensar que Lance era um dos advogados mais competentes trabalhando para Uther Pendragon.

Lançando um olhar ao redor, Arthur encontrou expressões similares de divertimento, todos fingindo não saber o que Lancelot e Gwen estavam prestes a anunciar, para não aumentar o constrangimento dos amigos. Não foi com surpresa que seu olhar cruzou com o de Merlin, que estava sentado duas cadeiras à esquerda de Morgana. Desde que chegaram ao bar, depois de um cumprimento inicial sem jeito, os dois não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer, mas ambos estavam extremamente cientes da presença um do outro.

Arthur tinha de admitir que o estranho sentado ao lado de Merlin, com um braço estendido sobre a cadeira onde o amigo estava, envolvendo-o em um quase abraço, não era a única razão para o atual desconforto entre os dois.

Por outro lado, Arthur era obrigado a reconhecer que a presença do homem – _Gavin_, se não estava enganado –, assim como o fato de ele lhe ter sido apresentado como o mais novo namorado de Merlin, não colaboravam com a situação.

Como das outras vezes, Arthur ignorou o olhar do amigo, voltando a atenção para Lancelot, que agora puxava Gwen para ficar de pé ao lado dele. Assim como naquela manhã, o loiro não estava disposto a analisar as razões por que não queria falar com Merlin ou _sobre_ ele. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era dar os parabéns aos amigos e voltar para casa, onde Lizzie e outra crise de decoração o aguardavam.

De fundo, Arthur reconheceu os primeiros versos de _You Brought a New Kind of Love To Me_ e sorriu. Apropriado.

"… e, bem, eu… pedi Gwen em casamento semana passada. E ela aceitou." Nesse momento, o sorriso tomou conta do rosto de ambos, e Lancelot beijou a noiva com entusiasmo.

Por um curto espaço de tempo, a mesa permaneceu em silêncio.

E então, de repente, todos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo, levantando-se, erguendo taças e se abraçando, e por alguns instantes Arthur se viu de volta no tempo, no próprio casamento. Os brindes, os comentários em voz alta, as risadas de Gwen, Lizzie chorando.

Merlin desaparecendo, para voltar com olhos vermelhos e a expressão de quem recebera uma boa notícia quando já era tarde demais.

Uma imagem tão diferente do Merlin que estava vendo naquele momento, sorrindo abertamente e abraçando Gwen com força, enquanto tentava alcançar Lancelot ao mesmo tempo, falando alto e, Arthur suspeitava, com lágrimas nos olhos. O loiro sorriu. O amigo sempre dera bons motivos para que Arthur o chamasse de garota.

Naquele instante, tentou lembrar se Merlin tivera a mesma reação efusiva quando Arthur lhe contara sobre o _seu_ noivado, um ano atrás. Tinha certeza de que houvera algumas lágrimas e um _sim_ bastante surpreso quando o loiro o convidara para ser seu padrinho logo em seguida.

Arthur observou em silêncio enquanto Merlin, obviamente constrangido, mas mesmo assim rindo, permitia que Gavin enxugasse algumas de suas lágrimas. O estranho sorria e tocava o rosto dele gentilmente. Era óbvio que, mesmo sem conhecer Gwen ou Lancelot como todos ali, ele estava feliz por eles. Mais do que aquilo, ele estava feliz por Merlin.

Arthur desviou o olhar.

_Não_, pensou, lembrando-se do dia em que anunciara seu noivado, _nada como isso._

* * *

><p>"Hey, garoto."<p>

"Gary." Arthur levantou o copo vazio em cumprimento, sentando-se em um dos bancos altos do bar.

"O de sempre?"

Arthur assentiu com um sorriso rápido. Batendo dois dedos na têmpora direita em uma breve continência, o homem de jeans e camisa xadrez se afastou. O loiro o acompanhou com os olhos distraidamente. Kilgary Johnson era o dono daquele bar há mais de vinte anos e, involuntariamente, acompanhara todos os grandes acontecimentos na vida de Arthur e de todos ali – aniversários, o seu noivado e agora o de Lance, o novo emprego de Merlin como _designer_ gráfico, a inauguração da galeria de Morgana. Eram tantos que já perdera a conta.

Com o tempo, e sem planejar, eles passaram a comemorar eventos importantes ali, e agora era o lugar perfeito para anúncios oficiais como o daquela noite.

"Você vai gostar dessa, garoto", Gary chamou sua atenção, piscando um olho. Antes que pudesse perguntar o quê, a jukebox mudou de faixa.

Reconhecendo os versos iniciais de outra canção de Sinatra, Arthur sorriu. A música era um de seus aspectos favoritos do lugar. Para Gary, os anos 80 ainda eram "a nova geração que veio para destruir a boa música", então raramente se ouvia algo lançado depois de 1979. Aquilo lhe trazia um conforto familiar, já que aquele era o tipo de música que seu pai costumava ouvir quando o loiro era pequeno.

Arthur observou enquanto o homem preparava sua bebida. Podia ver um pouco de sua mãe nos escassos cabelos loiros que ainda restavam em meio ao grisalho, assim como nos olhos azuis. Gary era tecnicamente seu tio, mas, desde o início do câncer de Igraine, ele e Uther não se falavam, e ninguém além de Gaius sabia muito bem por quê.

Gaius era o único membro remanescente da família Johnson que ainda mantinha contato próximo com os Pendragon, e ele se recusava a falar sobre o assunto. A única coisa que Morgana conseguira descobrir, alguns anos atrás, fora que, mesmo antes de Igraine se tornar uma Pendragon, Kilgary era contra o casamento da irmã mais nova com Uther.

Quando a mãe morrera, Arthur e Morgana ainda eram muito pequenos e praticamente haviam perdido contato com o irmão de Gaius e Igraine, exceto por noites como aquela. Uther provavelmente teria um infarto se soubesse, mas Arthur não se importava. Ele gostava de Gary, ainda que soubesse muito pouco sobre o tio.

Vozes conhecidas interromperam seus pensamentos. Com o cenho franzido, Arthur olhou para os lados, mas havia outras pessoas em pé ao redor, impedindo sua visão.

"– melhor do que Will. Já é um começo. Se bem que _qualquer um_ é melhor do que Will."

"Nessas horas, eu lembro que você e Arthur _são_ irmãos."

Eles estavam bem próximos, Arthur percebeu, quando um grupo de pessoas à sua esquerda enfim se afastou do bar. Morgana estava de pé, encostada no balcão em uma posição casual, enquanto tomava a cerveja no gargalo e observava a movimentação do lugar. Era o tipo de cena que costumava atrair homens assim como era certo que mel atrairia abelhas. Inevitavelmente, algumas pessoas ao redor – nem todas do sexo oposto – já observavam sua irmã de esguelha, ponderando as próprias chances de levar um fora. Arthur revirou os olhos.

Assim como ele, Merlin estava sentado em um dos bancos altos, de costas para a multidão, observando a própria cerveja com um ar ligeiramente entediado. Arthur franziu o cenho, perguntando-se onde estaria o estranho. Ele não os vira separados desde que chegaram ao bar.

"Sininho, até _você_ tem de admitir que William não foi um dos seus melhores momentos."

"Ele não era pior do que Owen."

Morgana resfolegou.

"Owen era um idiota. De proporções épicas."

Eles se entreolharam e, com um sorriso cúmplice, bateram as garrafas de cerveja em um brinde silencioso. Arthur baixou a cabeça e tentou esconder o próprio sorriso diante do comentário. Aquele era um consenso indisputável.

Quando Gary enfim trouxe sua bebida, o loiro assentiu brevemente, agradecendo em silêncio. O homem o encarou por alguns segundos, olhou na direção de Morgana e Merlin e, quando voltou a atenção para ele, estava sorrindo. Com uma risada baixa, seu tio balançou a cabeça e se afastou.

Dando de ombros, Arthur voltou a prestar atenção na conversa da irmã e do amigo. Não era muito digno, mas ele estava curioso para saber quais eram as impressões de Morgana sobre o recém-chegado. Ela geralmente tinha um senso aguçado para babacas como William e encrencas como Owen.

"Bem, eu digo que você finalmente acertou na loteria, meu amigo."

"E eu digo que você só está dizendo isso porque Gavin e Leon são primos", Merlin retrucou, rindo quando Morgana acertou alguns amendoins no seu rosto.

"Eu estou falando sério, idiota."

"Não sério demais, eu espero. Dois casamentos em menos de um ano são mais do que suficientes." Quando Arthur viu o amigo responder à careta de Morgana com um sorriso inocente, teve de abaixar o rosto e encarar a própria bebida para conter o riso.

A mulher deu de ombros, com um falso ar de resignação.

"Com ou sem planos de casamento, ele me parece um bom sujeito." Ela soou sincera. "Independente das relações familiares", acrescentou logo em seguida, dando língua quando o amigo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Merlin suspirou, o que era sinal de que estava se rendendo à insistência da amiga.

"Ele é. Um bom sujeito", ele elaborou, quando Morgana pareceu momentaneamente confusa. "Mas… eu estou falando sério, 'Gana, nada de grandes expectativas."

"E nós dois sabemos muito bem por quê", ela comentou casualmente, como quem fala sobre o tempo, antes de tomar outro gole de cerveja.

Arthur, que bebericava seu uísque, começando a distrair-se e perder o foco na conversa, baixou o copo diante daquele comentário e, da forma mais discreta possível, olhou na direção do par. Morgana continuava observando a multidão calmamente, mas Merlin segurava a garrafa de cerveja com força, encarando o balcão à sua frente com uma expressão tensa.

Quando o silêncio se estendeu entre eles, sua irmã colocou a própria garrafa vazia em cima do balcão com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.

"O quê?" Ela se virou para o amigo e, consequentemente, ficou de costas para Arthur, uma das mãos espalmada sobre o balcão enquanto a outra gesticulava. "_Todo mundo_ aqui sabe o que vai acontecer."

"'Gana…" Arthur não podia vê-lo, mas o amigo soou cansado.

A mulher o ignorou.

"Sabe, por muito tempo eu achei que nenhum dos seus namoros dava certo porque Arthur sempre dava um jeito de atrapalhar – aliás, eu não vou nem entrar _nesse_ mérito, ou a gente nunca vai sair daqui. Mas agora eu percebi – demorou, eu sei – que você faz todo o trabalho sujo sozinho. Veja agora, por exemplo: o idiota passa a noite inteira ignorando você, mas ainda assim você vai acabar trocando um cara como Gavin por ele."

"Eu nunca troquei ninguém por Arthur."

"Tem razão. Nesses treze anos, você trocou todos eles só pela _ideia_ de estar com Arthur – que agora é casado, vale ressaltar."

"Morgana, será que você não pode dar trégua só por uma noite e desistir desse assunto?" Pela primeira vez, Merlin começava a soar irritado.

"Quando _você_ desistir, eu faço a mesma coisa."

"Não é tão fácil quanto trocar de roupa, é?", Merlin perguntou, ríspido.

"Não, mas é uma escolha que você tem que fazer: ficar se lamentando pelo meu irmão recém-casado, ou aproveitar a chance com alguém como Gavin." O tom de voz de Morgana se tornou mais suave ao continuar: "Eu sei que você ama ele, Mer, eu _sei_. Isso provavelmente não vai mudar. Mas o casamento dele com Lizzie também não. Você pode aprender a amar outras pessoas também."

"Talvez. Mas…" Morgana torceu os lábios, e Merlin desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos de novo. "Você acha que seria justo com Gavin? Eu não quero fazer dele…", ele hesitou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"O cara de transição?" Ela completou, com um sorriso maroto. "Ele não precisa ser. Ou, pelo menos, ele pode ser mais do que isso, se der certo."

"E se não der?"

"Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que há outros peixes no oceano." Eles riram juntos.

Morgana apertou um dos ombros do amigo gentilmente.

"Eu vou voltar para a mesa, Leon já deve estar me procurando. Você devia fazer a mesma coisa – Elena não vai conseguir distrair o seu garotão por muito tempo. Ela ainda é a pior dançarina que Londres já conheceu."

"Daqui a pouco eu vou", ele assentiu, com um pequeno sorriso. Morgana piscou um olho e se afastou, deixando-o sozinho.

* * *

><p><em>Today you were far away<br>__And I didn't ask you why  
><em>_How close am I to losing you?  
><em>(The National)

* * *

><p><span>Música citada:<span>

1) Frank Sinatra, "You Brought a New Kind of Love To Me"

Referências:

1) "Direto do Marais." – _Le_ _Marais_ é um dos bairros boêmios mais conhecidos da cidade de Paris, conhecido pela presença marcante de galerias de arte.

2) "(…) mas a pintura era de um realismo que atraíra a atenção de Arthur de imediato, parecendo uma fotografia." – Apesar de não citar o nome do pintor, aqui eu fiz referência ao estilo e às pinturas de Edward Hopper, para quem tiver curiosidade em saber como seria o quadro que Morgana ganhou.

3) "Era um desenho de Morgana, à base de carvão sobre um fundo branco." – Assim como no caso anterior, mesmo sem citar o artista, eu usei como inspiração os desenhos à base de carvão de Gil Vicente, em especial a sua série 'Inimigos', que também pode ser vista pelo Google, para os que ficarem curiosos.

4) "'O cara de transição?' Ela completou, com um sorriso maroto.(…)" – A expressão "cara de transição" (_transitional person_) foi retirada do filme "Harry e Sally – Feitos Um Para o Outro" (no original, _When Harry Met Sally…_, de 1989) e é usada pela personagem Sally, interpretada por Meg Ryan.


	2. Parte II

Já há algum tempo, Arthur encarava as próprias mãos, rígidas e brancas ao redor do copo de vidro. O uísque acabara há pouco, mas o ligeiro estado de torpor em que ele se encontrava não se devia à bebida. Ouviu, vagamente, a irmã mais nova se despedir de Merlin e voltar para a mesa onde todos estavam, mas, em sua cabeça, os ecos da conversa que acabara de presenciar – _sem autorização_, sua consciência sussurrou, fazendo-o sentir-se ainda mais culpado – sugavam toda a sua atenção.

'_Eu sei que você ama ele, Mer, eu _sei_.'_

Pela primeira vez, sentiu que Morgana tinha toda a razão em chamá-lo de idiota. Nunca se sentira tão… estúpido. E, no fundo, enganado, ainda que tentasse ignorar aquela linha de pensamento. _(Treze anos. Ela sabia por todo esse tempo e não–)_ Aquela não era a melhor hora.

Arthur se sentia ainda mais idiota por ter descoberto daquela forma, como um garotinho curioso de cinco anos, tentando escutar a conversa dos adultos por trás da porta. Coisas daquele tipo não deveriam ser descobertas de um jeito tão escuso. Mas, se não fosse daquela maneira, Merlin algum dia teria lhe contado pessoalmente? Arthur engoliu em seco diante da resposta óbvia. _Não._

Logicamente, ele entendia o significado de tudo o que acabara de ouvir – Arthur se retraiu, como se sentisse dor, ao lembrar que Merlin fora seu _padrinho de casamento_. Com um suspiro cansado, passou uma das mãos pelos olhos, afastando a franja do rosto. Logicamente, ele podia entender. Mas, mesmo assim, era difícil de acreditar que Merlin, seu melhor amigo, era o mesmo Merlin que acabara de admitir que…

'_E eu sei que você também vai cuidar bem dele – porque Arthur pode não saber, mas ele também precisa de alguém que o ame e faça tudo por ele.'_

Arthur inspirou longamente, tentando afastar a sensação fantasma de que um soco o atingira no estomago. _Agora não._

Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ficara naquela mesma posição, completamente imóvel, tentando absorver as palavras de um modo que fizessem sentido. Tentando ignorar pequenos detalhes ao longo de todos aqueles anos de amizade, detalhes que agora começavam a mudar de forma, como se alguém, de repente, acendesse uma luz sobre uma foto que estivera no escuro por tanto tempo, sem ele saber.

Sua cabeça já começava a latejar quando uma mão fria e envelhecida cobriu um de seus pulsos. Com um sobressalto, Arthur ergueu os olhos, aterrorizado com a ideia de que pudesse ser Merlin ou Morgana, que eles tivessem descoberto o que acabara de fazer e ouvir. Encontrou apenas o sorriso compreensivo de Gary.

"É isso que acontece quando você ouve conversas sem ser convidado, meu garoto." Apesar da repreensão, seu tom de voz era gentil. Ele tirou o copo vazio das mãos inertes do sobrinho e o substituiu por outro, com uma nova dose. Em seguida, deu dois tapinhas em um dos seus ombros. "Tome isso e vá para lá. Eu acho que ele está precisando de um amigo."

Arthur franziu o cenho e olhou na direção para onde o tio apontara. Para sua surpresa, Merlin continuava exatamente onde Morgana o deixara, e com a mesma expressão melancólica de antes, enquanto observava alguns casais dançando entre as mesas. O loiro suspirou. Certas nuances daquela foto _realmente_ estavam ficando mais aparentes – e começando a ganhar novo sentido.

Com um sorriso rápido para Gary, o loiro pegou o próprio copo e se aproximou devagar, tentando não chamar atenção. Preferia que Merlin não desconfiasse que ele estivera por perto todo aquele tempo. Já estava quase ao lado do amigo quando o viu sorrir suavemente. Olhando na mesma direção que ele, Arthur teve a mesma reação. Em meio a outros casais, viu Leon levantar um dos braços de Morgana e fazê-la girar enquanto segurava sua mão, antes de envolvê-la pela cintura mais uma vez e voltarem a dançar, acompanhando o ritmo da música. Morgana ria abertamente.

"Você lembra quando a gente dançou essa música?"

Merlin reagiu com um sobressalto e um grasnido estrangulado que deixou sua garganta antes que pudesse evitar. Ele se virou com olhos arregalados para Arthur, que apenas ria com uma sobrancelha erguida. Demorou alguns segundos até que o homem pálido superasse a surpresa de vê-lo ali – depois de ser ignorado a noite inteira – e finalmente registrasse a pergunta que o loiro fizera.

Ao reconhecer a melodia de _Hey Baby_, um gemido mortificado deixou seus lábios enquanto Merlin cobria o rosto com as mãos. Mesmo assim, Arthur ainda conseguiu ver o rubor se espalhar até o pescoço e as orelhas do amigo.

"Como eu posso esquecer? Você não deixa."

"Não há nada de errado com Bruce Channel", o loiro comentou com leveza, enfim se sentando ao lado dele.

Merlin baixou as mãos para encará-lo com indignação. Arthur mordeu uma bochecha para conter o riso.

"Há _tudo_ de errado com Bruce Channel quando se está na festa de aniversário de _Uther Pendragon_, dançando com o filho dele. O filho que, até então, ele não sabia que é gay!"

"Bi", Arthur corrigiu distraidamente. Merlin revirou os olhos. "O quê foi? É um clássico!"

O homem pálido o encarou como se ele fosse um caso perdido.

"Arthur, era uma cena de _Ritmo Quente_! Eu me senti ridículo! Não é à toa que o seu pai me odeia."

Um muxoxo foi a resposta do loiro.

"Você não estava ridículo. Você estava dançando comigo, afinal de contas."

"Ok, eu retiro o que disse. _Você_ é ridículo."

Merlin, contudo, estava sorrindo, e as palavras soaram mais como um apelido carinhoso do que uma ofensa. Sentindo um nó formar-se repentinamente em sua garganta, Arthur desviou o olhar para os casais que dançavam. Lancelot e Gwen tinham se juntado a eles, mas nem o ar enjoativamente apaixonado dos dois conseguiu apagar o gosto amargo na boca de Arthur.

O loiro se perguntou se, depois daquele dia, conseguiria sentir algo além de _culpa_ ao lado de Merlin.

Ele não queria aquilo.

Arthur queria ter o amigo como sempre o tivera. Sorrisos bobos, apaixonado por gatos e programas de humor sem graça, viciado em sorvete de morango, infantil em alguns momentos, a melhor pessoa para ouvir seus problemas na maior parte do tempo. _Presente_. O loiro se deu conta de que sentia _falta_ de Merlin, e aquilo não era algo recente. O sentimento o acompanhara mesmo antes do casamento, e se agravara depois da cerimônia e da viagem.

Arthur o evitara a noite inteira, por um ressentimento que, naquele exato momento, não fazia mais sentido algum. Arthur sentiu uma súbita – e irracional – vontade de abraçar Merlin e se desculpar.

Noutro dia qualquer, talvez o tivesse feito.

Mas não naquele momento. As coisas já estavam mudando irrevogavelmente entre eles. Entre _todos_ eles – Arthur não podia imaginar que, depois de tantos anos, os outros também não soubessem. Todos tinham a chave de um segredo que, eles sabiam, alteraria a dinâmica de todo o grupo caso viesse à tona.

E, no entanto, Arthur se surpreendeu com o pensamento de que, se pudesse voltar algumas horas no tempo, ele ainda assim escolheria ouvir aquela conversa mais uma vez. Talvez as coisas precisassem mudar, afinal de contas.

Se não por ele, então pelo bem de Merlin, que, como Morgana sempre o alertara, tinha a tendência pouco saudável de largar tudo e correr para Arthur a qualquer sinal de que o amigo precisasse de alguma coisa.

Tinha certeza de que, no fim de tudo, seus amigos, ao manter aquele segredo, haviam tentado proteger _Merlin_, e não ele. Estava na hora de Arthur colaborar de alguma forma com a causa.

"Então… eu tenho ouvido alguns boatos," Arthur tentou ser casual, terminando a dose de uísque enquanto observava o movimento ao redor, mas imediatamente sentiu o olhar de Merlin em seu rosto, "algo sobre um novo namorado?"

Quando enfim se voltou para o amigo, depois de longos minutos de silêncio, era Merlin quem o ignorava dessa vez, observando os casais com bochechas ligeiramente coradas. Arthur ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O quê? Você achou que eu não fosse perceber o cara alto, com cabelo de garota, abraçando você e segurando a sua mão a noite inteira?" Arthur sorriu para disfarçar o tom pungente das palavras.

"Hm."

"Eloquente, Merl."

"Eu não… hm," Merlin pareceu engasgar, olhando-o de esguelha antes de continuar, "ele não é o meu… _namorado_."

"Ah, não? Então os olhares apaixonados eram para Morgana, não para você?", Arthur provocou, tentando não rir do desconforto do amigo. "Eu espero que Leon não tenha percebido."

Merlin bufou e, quando enfim se voltou para encarar o loiro, ele tinha uma conhecida expressão determinada, o que sempre o deixava com a aparência de um adolescente fazendo beicinho. A súbita torrente de afeição que preencheu Arthur naquele momento o fez piscar, surpreso consigo mesmo.

"Arthur, Leon me apresentou Gavin pela primeira vez há _três semanas_. A gente ainda 'tá se conhecendo."

Arthur já vira Merlin começar um namoro em muito menos tempo, mas, vendo o amigo começar a adotar uma posição defensiva, como se eles estivessem prestes a brigar, decidiu mudar de tática. Não queria aborrecer Merlin, apenas fazê-lo falar mais sobre Gavin.

"Hm… é mesmo? Então ele já deve saber que Amélie Poulain é a sua heroína favorita?" Foi imediato: o rosto de Merlin começou a ficar vermelho, para o prazer e diversão de Arthur. "E que você sempre chora assistindo _Blue Valentine_?" (_Ei! Eles podiam ter ficado juntos no final!_) "Ah! E que você acha _Sweetest Thing_ a maior declaração de amor de todos os tempos?"

Para o alívio do loiro, viu os ombros de Merlin relaxarem.

"O seu problema com o Bono é que ele, ao contrário de você, pode esquecer o aniversário da mulher e se desculpar com uma música!" O homem pálido resmungou, fazendo uma careta.

"E não podemos esquecer o seu caso de amor com aquele ator loiro que fez um padre albino. Eu nunca lembro o nome. Com certeza, nosso amigo vai querer saber mais sobre _isso_", Arthur continuou com um sorriso provocativo, ignorando Merlin. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes ouvira aquela mesma resposta.

"O nome é Paul Bettany, e ele era um _monge_, não um padre. Você pode parar?", Merlin tentou soar indignado, mas ele estava rindo demais àquela altura para conseguir convencer alguém. "A ideia é que Gavin _fique_ comigo, não que ele saia correndo assim que você entregar todos os meus segredos."

"Segredos? Merl, eu sinto informar, mas não tem nada _menos_ secreto do que a sua paixonite por esse monge."

"Bem, ele não precisa saber que loiros são o meu ponto fraco, precisa? Seria uma concorrência desleal."

E, em qualquer outra situação, em qualquer outra conversa _normal_ entre eles, aquela seria a deixa perfeita para que Arthur fizesse algum comentário típico, alguma piada infame como "_eu, principalmente_" ou "_claro, você _me_ conhece_". Exceto que, depois do que acabara de descobrir, aquela estava longe de ser uma conversa normal.

Pânico o preencheu logo em seguida, porque, naquele exato momento, Arthur não sabia dizer se algum dia as coisas voltariam ao "normal" – se é que aquilo algum dia existira entre eles. Há quanto tempo Merlin vinha escondendo um detalhe tão importante? _Como_ Arthur não percebera? Como aquilo tudo afetaria a amizade deles? Ele deveria contar a Merlin que sabia? Eram muitas perguntas, todas sem resposta. Aquilo o assustava.

"Arthur? Está tudo bem?"

O loiro não fazia ideia de qual era a sua expressão naquele momento, mas algo certamente o denunciava, considerando o olhar preocupado com que Merlin o encarava.

Ele alcançou o copo sobre o balcão com certa urgência, apenas para se dar conta, tarde demais, de que já estava vazio e se esquecera de pedir outra dose. Engoliu em seco. Talvez fosse melhor daquele jeito. Arthur passou uma mão pelo rosto antes de responder.

"Sim, sim… é só o cansaço da viagem e do trabalho."

Um sorriso suave se formou nos lábios de Merlin, e ele baixou os olhos para a própria bebida, os dedos fazendo círculos sobre o bocal da garrafa.

"E como foi a França?" O tom desejoso certamente não passou despercebido pelo loiro. Era difícil conhecer Merlin e não saber, em menos de meia hora, que um dos maiores sonhos dele sempre seria conhecer Paris.

Mais uma vez, Arthur se pegou questionando suas respostas típicas. "_Provavelmente tudo com que você sempre sonhou_" agora soava cruel demais, e "_eu lembrei de você em cada esquina daquela cidade_" era ainda pior. Aquilo estava se tornando cansativo demais.

"Foi incrível", acabou por responder, sincero. "Mas Lizzie e eu estamos exaustos."

"Hm."

"Você sabia que as setas azuis ainda estão lá?" Arthur tentou desviar a atenção do amigo, porque, de alguma forma, trazer Lizzie para a conversa também não parecia ser uma boa ideia. Para nenhum deles. Quando Merlin franziu o cenho, encarando-o com uma expressão confusa, Arthur tentou sorrir. "As setas azuis. Que Amélie desenhou no chão das escadarias da Sacre Coeur? Eu não lembro por quê, mas ela desenha-"

"Para entregar o álbum a Nino", Merlin completou, e ele o encarava com um sorriso que Arthur conhecia bem: de orelha a orelha, alcançando os olhos. "Elas estão lá? Mesmo?" E, antes que Arthur pudesse responder, ele continuou, mais suave, a voz ligeiramente rouca: "Você lembrou?"

"Como eu não lembraria? Eu devo ter assistido àquele filme com você umas-"

"Sete vezes", Merlin o interrompeu de novo, com convicção, antes de começar a rir. O loiro gesticulou distraidamente, como se dissesse "_aí está a sua resposta_". "Arthur! Você tirou fotos?"

"Claro que sim." Não foi difícil sorrir, diante do entusiasmo quase infantil do amigo. "Eu também trouxe—" E ali ele hesitou brevemente, mas, antes que Merlin pudesse perceber, continuou: "Depois eu passo pelo seu apartamento para mostrar as fotos. Você pode me ajudar a escolher algumas para revelar."

Merlin concordou com o mesmo sorriso brilhante de antes, e Arthur sentiu algo dentro de si contrair-se violentamente, antes de relaxar. Quando desviou o olhar para a pequena multidão ao redor, a primeira coisa que viu foi Gavin, olhando na direção deles com uma expressão contemplativa enquanto dançava com Elena. Arthur inspirou longamente. Já estava na hora.

"Eu preciso ir. Deixei Lizzie sozinha no apartamento, e eu duvido que ela vá engolir as minhas desculpas para não ajudar com a arrumação por muito mais tempo." Quando Merlin assentiu com um sorriso compreensivo, ainda que ligeiramente desanimado, Arthur começou a erguer-se, chamando a atenção de Gary com um aceno rápido de despedida antes de voltar-se para o amigo mais uma vez. "Bem, divirtam-se por mim e não façam nada que eu não faria."

Rindo baixo, Merlin balançou a cabeça e levantou-se para acompanhar o amigo até o corredor de entrada.

"Nah, eu também não vou demorar. Trabalho logo cedo", Merlin comentou distraidamente, enquanto ajudava o loiro a vestir uma manga do casaco, e depois a outra.

"No Centro?" Arthur perguntou, quando já estava vestido e encarando o amigo mais uma vez. Vendo-o confirmar, uma expressão de dó tomou o rosto do loiro. "Boa sorte com os monstrinhos."

"Não chame eles assim! Eles sentem a sua falta, sabia?"

"Bem, a recíproca não é verdadeira. Aquelas crianças, sem dúvida alguma, me ensinaram uma lição importante."

Merlin ergueu uma sobrancelha, um sorriso divertido no canto dos lábios.

"E qual foi?"

"Nunca lhe fazer um favor sem saber onde eu estou me metendo." Arthur enfatizou as palavras com uma careta, mas era difícil conter o riso.

"Não seja ridículo. Você também trabalha com crianças. _Todos_ os dias, aliás. Eu só vou para o Centro nos finais de semana, como você bem sabe."

"Os meus _pacientes_, ao contrário dos seus monstrinhos, não pintam e desenham nas paredes."

"Isso é porque você nunca deu a eles a oportunidade", Merlin retrucou, tentando fazer uma careta maquiavélica, mas suas próprias risadas o atrapalharam.

Arthur apontou um dedo para o rosto do amigo.

"Fique longe do meu hospital."

"Só se você prometer participar de novo do próximo Dia da Profissão no Centro."

"Merlin! Você estava prestando atenção em _alguma coisa_ do que eu disse nessa conversa?" Arthur exclamou, indignado com o fato de que o sorriso largo do amigo já era o suficiente para convencê-lo antes mesmo que pudesse protestar.

"Eu não estava brincando, as crianças realmente têm perguntado por você. Elas querem saber quando o _médico loiro_ vai voltar", Merlin comentou com falsa casualidade, quando era óbvio que ele queria rir do amigo.

Arthur suspirou. Não duvidava de que o moreno tivesse convencido as crianças a chamá-lo daquele jeito.

"Nós conversamos depois sobre isso."

O que obviamente significava – os dois sabiam bem – que Arthur diria sim, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer tão rápido.

Merlin assentiu, ainda sorrindo, até que o silêncio se instalou entre eles, e de repente o seu rosto se transformou em uma máscara que Arthur não conseguiu interpretar.

"Eu senti a sua falta esses dias."

E ali estava. O momento ideal pelo qual Arthur estivera esperando há tanto tempo, provavelmente desde antes da viagem. Ele finalmente poderia fazer Merlin se sentir culpado por não ter respondido aos seus _e-mails_ enquanto estivera na França. Por ter desaparecido ao final do casamento, sem se despedir. Talvez até pelo último ano, quando a amizade deles parecia ter lentamente desaparecido em meio a convites, decorações e roupas de festa.

Porém, naquele instante, tudo aquilo soava como picuinhas infantis, e as palavras nem mesmo se formaram em sua garganta. Arthur provavelmente já se sentia culpado o suficiente pelos dois, e ele estava cansado.

"Eu também", foi o que conseguiu dizer, limitando-se a apertar um dos ombros de Merlin e colocar alguns passos de distância entre eles. Naquele exato momento, não sabia se eles estavam preparados para qualquer contato além daquele. "A gente se fala."

Deixou o estabelecimento sem esperar uma resposta do amigo, e quando a porta se fechou às suas costas, abafando os primeiros versos de _Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head_, Arthur tentou ignorar a ironia ao ser atingido pela chuva do lado de fora.

* * *

><p>Quando finalmente adentrou o apartamento, já era quase meia noite e todas as luzes pareciam estar apagadas. O estalo da fechadura soou muito mais alto do que deveria quando a porta se fechou às suas costas.<p>

Arthur retirou o sobretudo escuro ainda no corredor de entrada, pendurando-o num dos cabides de parede com um cuidado que deixaria Lisabeth orgulhosa. Contudo, seus movimentos eram distraídos, e o olhar estava distante demais para dar-se conta do que estava fazendo.

Seguiu devagar até a sala de estar, ainda vestido com o casaco interno. Parando ao lado de uma das poltronas, Arthur começou a despir a peça de roupa, mas antes retirou a caixinha circular de madeira que estivera no bolso do seu casaco a noite inteira.

Um dos quartos estava aceso e com a porta aberta, e a luz fraca que vinha pelo corredor era o suficiente para iluminar o objeto em sua mão. O homem correu o polegar pelas imagens impressas ao redor da caixa de música – fotos da Torre Eiffel em diferentes estágios de construção – antes de girar a pequena manivela lateral. Um pequeno sorriso se formou no canto dos seus lábios quando as primeiras notas de _Sweetest Thing_ soaram, parecendo uma canção de ninar.

Assim como o presente de Morgana, fora algo que Arthur havia visto e comprado imediatamente, sem pensar duas vezes.

"_Arthur?_"

O chamado distante o surpreendeu, e ele ergueu os olhos para o corredor, mas Lizzie não aparecera. Voltou a atenção para a caixinha de música em sua mão e, depois de hesitar por alguns segundos, dirigiu-se até a estante acima da televisão. Com um suspiro, Arthur colocou a caixa em meio a outras bugigangas que Lizzie adorava guardar como lembranças. Ficou parado ali por um instante, observando o presente desaparecer na sua estante, antes de se dirigir ao único cômodo aceso do apartamento.

Quando parou à porta do quarto, seus olhos se arregalaram. As paredes, que deveriam ser pêssego e haviam sido pintadas de laranja, agora estavam vermelhas, e havia enormes manchas disformes de tinta azul espalhadas ao longo delas. A tinta era recente, ainda escorrendo e formando pequenas veias em direção ao chão. Arthur piscou algumas vezes.

"Parece que ninguém nessa cidade estúpida sabe o que significa _pêssego_."

A voz da esposa atraiu sua atenção para onde ela estava, sentada no chão e recostada contra a única parede inteiramente vermelha. Havia tinta azul nos pés descalços, nas mãos e até no vestido branco que ela estava usando, um que Arthur tinha certeza estar entre os favoritos de Lizzie. Uma lata de tinta azul quase vazia estava largada no meio do quarto.

Tentando conter um sorriso, Arthur se aproximou e sentou ao lado da esposa. Ela imediatamente se inclinou, apoiando-se nele com um suspiro cansado, e o loiro a envolveu em um abraço, trazendo-a para mais perto. Naquela posição, conseguiu enxergar pequenas manchas azuis no rosto pálido dela, bem como algumas gotas espalhadas pelos cabelos escuros. Ele beijou a testa de Lizzie e lançou um olhar rápido ao redor.

Pela primeira vez, Arthur riu alto.

"Bem, eu até que gosto do visual… pós-moderno."

Lizzie riu baixinho, e uma de suas mãos atingiu-o no peito, sem qualquer intenção de machucar.

"Bobo." Quando Arthur apenas a abraçou mais forte, a mulher aconchegou-se mais, o rosto escondido na camisa do marido para sentir o cheiro da colônia que ele colocara antes de sair. "Você lembrou de explicar a Lance e Gwen por que eu não fui?"

"Você sabe que sim. Eles entenderam." Com um pequeno sorriso, Arthur enterrou o rosto nos cabelos escuros, ignorando o cheiro de tinta fresca. "Eu não sabia que você só estava querendo ficar sozinha para colocar os seus dotes artísticos em prática."

Ela apenas riu baixo.

"Gwen aceitou a sua oferta para fazer o bufê do casamento deles, por sinal. Ela quase me deu um abraço quando eu passei o recado." Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se da expressão agradecida da amiga. "Ela disse que liga para você amanhã."

"Hm, que bom", Lizzie murmurou, soando sonolenta.

O silêncio se prolongou depois daquilo, mas, talvez pela primeira vez naquela noite, o fato não incomodou Arthur. Estava confortável demais para tentar iniciar qualquer conversa, e Lizzie também parecia não se importar.

Ficaram naquela mesma posição por cerca de dez ou quinze minutos, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro – algo que parecia tão difícil desde que haviam chegado da França –, até que um suspiro longo de Lizzie alertou Arthur para o fato de que a esposa não estava dormindo.

"Eu estou cansada." As palavras dela soaram abafadas contra o seu peito. "Tão cansada. Eu odeio isso."

Arthur beijou a testa pálida mais uma vez, e ela o abraçou com mais força.

"Se esse é o melhor ano do meu casamento, eu não quero pensar nos piores." Eles riram juntos.

O loiro ergueu o queixo e encarou o teto por alguns instantes, antes de fechar os olhos e suspirar.

"Eu sei." Porque ele _sabia_ exatamente o que ela estava sentindo, e o que mais havia a dizer além daquilo? Que era só uma fase transitória? Até tudo se encaixar? Arthur perdera a conta de quantas vezes já ouvira aquelas mesmas palavras, e elas nunca deixaram de soar desgastadas e sem valor, nem mesmo na primeira vez.

"Essa noite eu sonhei que a gente estava em Paris de novo", Lizzie comentou distraidamente. Sentindo que ela erguia o rosto, Arthur voltou a abrir os olhos, e quando se encararam, ele encontrou uma expressão exausta e um sorriso triste. Provavelmente um reflexo do seu próprio rosto. "Quando eu acordei, eu fiquei decepcionada. Eu _queria_ que a gente ainda estivesse em Paris, Arthur."

O loiro se inclinou até poder beijar-lhe os lábios. Ela retornou a carícia, antes de acomodar o rosto no ombro dele. Quando Arthur fechou os olhos novamente, o cansaço começando a corroer seus músculos e a sua mente, a imagem de Merlin pegou-o de surpresa sob suas pálpebras. Lembrou-se do amigo há poucos minutos, quando o deixara na porta do bar, e do homem pálido fazendo um brinde em seu casamento. Arthur se lembrou de quando haviam dançado juntos, e dos olhos avermelhados de Merlin quando perguntara se algo estava errado.

'_Você é muito mais do que o meu melhor amigo, Arthur._'

'_Arthur pode não saber, mas ele também precisa de alguém que o ame e faça tudo por ele.'_

'_Não há nada errado. Está tudo _bem_.'_

O homem respirou fundo, enquanto as lembranças agora ecoavam em sua cabeça, zombando-o por não ter se dado conta antes do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Quando finalmente respondeu a Lizzie, as palavras soaram amargas até mesmo aos seus ouvidos.

"Eu acho que nem Paris pode durar para sempre, meu bem."

* * *

><p><em>People say friends don't destroy one another<br>__What do they know about friends?  
><em>(The Mountain Goats)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Obrigada mais uma vez aos que lerem e comentarem. Eu não posso prometer que a próxima parte desse universo virá mais rápido, as coisas andam meio complicadas para mim. Mas outra história de Merlin, fora de "Felicidades", já está quase completa e deve ser publicada em breve, então fiquem atentos! Abraços._

Músicas citadas, por ordem de aparição:

1) Bruce Channel, "Hey Baby"

2) B.J. Thomas, "Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head"

Referências:

1) "Arthur, era uma cena de _Ritmo Quente_!" – "Ritmo Quente" (no original, _Dirty Dancing_, de 1987), filme de dança famoso, estrelado por Patrick Swayze e Jennifer Gray. "Hey Baby", de Bruce Channel, é uma das músicas dançadas pelo par romântico no filme.

2) "Hm… é mesmo? Então ele já deve saber que Amélie Poulain é a sua heroína favorita?"/"Você sabia que as setas azuis ainda estão lá?" - Amélie Poulain é a personagem principal do filme francês "O Fabuloso Destino de Amélie Poulain" (no original, _Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain_, de 2001), interpretada por Audrey Tautou. As setas azuis se referem uma cena específica do filme.

3) "E que você sempre chora assistindo _Blue Valentine_?" - _Blue Valentine_ (título original, traduzido para o português como "Namorados Para Sempre", de 2010), estrelado por Michele Williams e Ryan Gosling.

4) "Ah! E que você acha _Sweetest Thing_ a maior declaração de amor de todos os tempos?" – "_Sweetest Thing"_, da banda U2, é uma música composta pelo cantor Bono em 1987, supostamente como pedido de desculpas à esposa, Ali Hewson, por ter esquecido o seu aniversário.

5) "E não podemos esquecer o seu caso de amor com aquele ator loiro que fez um padre albino." - Paul Bettany, ator britânico, interpretou o monge albino Silas na adaptação para o cinema da obra "O Código Da Vinci", de 2006, estrelada por Tom Hanks.


End file.
